


Watch Over Me

by DuaeCat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 07:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuaeCat/pseuds/DuaeCat
Summary: Mace wakes up in the medbay, but not alone.





	Watch Over Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedevilchicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedevilchicken/gifts).



Consciousness came slowly as Mace drifted, floating and weightless. Very literally, he realized once he was aware enough, and not just an illusion of the sedation he was shaking off. With consciousness came memory of his transport being shot down. He couldn’t remember the exact details, but he suspected Skywalker may have been involved.

Mace opened his eyes, the details outside the tube blurred to incomprehension by the bacta and he breathed slowly through the respirator, reaching out with his mind instead.

He’d expected nothing, maybe at most the background thoughts of the medical staff. Instead a familiar mind blossomed under the touch, serene and welcoming. Mace let go of tension he hadn’t even been aware of until that moment, if something was truly wrong Depa would shown some sign of it, give him some warning. Instead his former padawan waited patiently, she was pleased that he had regained consciousness but there was no more turbulent emotions stirring the still water of her mind.

There was a whirring beep as the bacta tube accessed his vitals, and then the liquid moved as the tube started to drain. Mace made an effort to keep his feet under him as the tube released him once the liquid was all gone, but like too many times before he was left in an indignant heap, limbs refusing to respond beyond half-propping himself up. Slender fingers found the respirator, removing the mask from his face and he took in a breath of the sterile-smelling medbay air, blinking his eyes clear.

“You don’t have to be here, you haven’t been my padawan for years, and the medical staff are competent,” Mace rasped, swallowing. The dry air from the respirator always left his mouth parched.

“I thought I’d save them your temper, and I’m well aware I’m not your padawan any longer, which means you have no authority to order me to leave,” Depa sounded amused, and Mace felt his lips twitch in spite of himself.

“I can’t argue with that.” Mace didn’t fight as she carefully gripped under his arms, hauling him upright with a strength that might have surprised those who didn’t know her so well. She held him steady as he wobbled, legs refusing to hold his weight to his annoyance. He didn’t know how extensive his injuries had been, but the discomfort he could feel even though he’d likely been given some analgesic and general weakness hinted to it having been fairly bad.

He was grateful for the seat in the medbay ‘fresher, sitting down with as much dignity as he could muster while Depa removed her clothing until she was down to just her chest wrap and underwear. He was quietly grateful as she helped him back up and under the warm spray of water. The bacta was already starting to dry sticky on his skin and the water washed it away. He held still as Depa got the soap, starting to wash over him. He knew from experience that no amount of scrubbing would remove the sickly sweet smell of bacta that would take days to fade, but at least this way he could be sure all traces would be removed.

As she worked he let his arm wrap around her, hand settling at the slight dip of her waist. Without the layers of robes she was lean, only the slightest of curves, and his fingers found the familiar raised texture of scars. Bacta could work near miracles, but it wasn’t perfect, and every Jedi carried testament to that in some way. There had been too many times their roles had been reversed and he’d been the one to steady her after a stay in the medbay, to scrub bacta from her skin and hair. At the memory he realized after a moment that her heavy braids were tied back and she was avoiding the spray to keep from having to take down her hair to dry it, and he smiled despite himself at the small detail.

“I think you’re as clean as one shower will make you,” Depa finally spoke, reaching to turn the water off and leaving him momentarily shivering at the lack of warmth before she was draping a heated towel around him.

“Thank you,” Mace said quietly, meaning more than just the shower, and knowing she’d understand.

“You’re welcome, I wished to be here. It’s a welcome break from going over mission reports,” Depa said, her tone light.

“Does it count as a break if you were still looking over them while you waited for me to wake up?” Mace made a guess, and from the way Depa’s lip quirked he had guessed correctly.

“No one would dare interrupt me unless it was exceptionally important while I’m watching over someone in the medbay, it would be rude,” Depa explained as she helped him into the simple, loose fitting wrap tunic and pants that marked a stay in the medbay.

Mace helped as best he could manage. His limbs were cooperating with him slightly better than before, but to make up for it discomfort was setting in in earnest. He could feel the deep ache of repaired bones and all the little pains that the bacta couldn’t touch.

He sighed when he was finally dressed and onto one of the beds, settling back carefully and looking up at Depa. She’d gotten dressed again at some point and he couldn’t quite remember when. He must have let himself mentally drift, caught up in the security of knowing for the moment he could rely on someone else. He didn’t indulge in such feelings often, they were a good way to get yourself killed, but now and then it happened.

“Get some rest, Master,” Depa spoke softly, before she moved back as one of the medical droids whirred to life and came in to scan him and administer medication.

Mace knew the odds were good she’d be gone when he woke up again, but he didn’t let the thought trouble him. He closed his eyes, not bothering to fight to stay awake any more, letting himself drift off while he could still sense Depa guarding over him.


End file.
